A Day in the Life
by crazyarsonist
Summary: Because even super-powered teens need a break when they're not out robbing banks or preventing world domination.
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Summary:** "A Day in the Life" is a little slice of life series of mine styled after GuardianSaiyoko's **Whitewater** and The Lady Bonny's **The Green Files**. They're both good and very well-written, so if you end up liking this, you have to check them out.

Instead of focusing on just the main characters, I'll be including some of the other teams in the series, like the HIVE and Titans East. Pairings will remain canon and I'll keep everyone as in-character as possible.

**Useless Notes:** Updates will be very slow, so don't expect much. However, I promise not to leave this behind and even if I don't update much, I will, once I get in the right mood. Also, the timeline here is very messed up and doesn't follow a specific order. Like I could have Jinx as Kid Flash's girlfriend in one chapter and have her as the HIVE Five's leader in the next.

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans isn't mine. Heck, some of the stories aren't even mine- I ripped some of them off some newspaper comics I've read.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**A Day in the Life**

**1. I think, therefore I am. I think. **

See-More sighed, pacing nervously in front of his bedroom mirror, his face lined with deep worry.

"How should I say this…" he muttered to himself. Then, stopping in front of his mirror, he smirked, lifted an arm and flexed the muscle that wasn't there. "Heeey baby. How's it hangin'? Wanna go out with me?"

A pause.

"Aw man!" he rubbed his head furiously. "That doesn't sound right!"

He stopped in front of the mirror again. "My mademoiselle."

And that was all. He frowned and threw away the rose that suddenly appeared on his hand.

"That sucks. I forgot I didn't know French."

Another stop in front of the mirror.

"Oh hey, Jinx. Did it hurt falling down from heaven?"

Silence.

"Agh!" See-More cried in frustration. "None of this is working!" he paused. "You! Jinx! Me! Date! Now!"

Then suddenly, from the doorway…

"What the _kludge_ are you doing, One-Eye?!"

See-More turned around sharply and his eye widened in shock. "Gi-Gizmo?! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you make a complete snot brain of yourself," the smaller boy retorted. "What's wrong with you anyway?"

See-More gave out a sigh and slumped his shoulders. "Identity crisis."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**2. Bachelors**

"I gotta admit fellas, you sure have some nice digs, but…" Herald paused, looking over at the three boys hunched over their controllers. "I can't believe y'all would be so eager to spend so much for these video games."

"Well, it's essential." Cyborg replied, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Beast Boy nodded, his fingers flying quickly over the buttons. "Hand-eye coordination. Even Robin agrees. Right?"

"Yep. HA!" Robin's gave a shout as he overtook Cyborg's car and claimed the top spot.

"Yo, man!" Cyborg's wail came from the side.

Herald shook his head. "Well this must be the reason why you guys don't have any girlfriends to jam with."

Cyborg was the first to react. "Say WHAT? Man, I object!"

"Chill, fellas. You know I didn't mean anything by it." Herald defended, holding his hands out. "It was just an observation, is all."

"Yeah, well." Beast Boy spoke up, still tapping his controller furiously. "What's _your_ excuse?"

The Honorary Titan's mouth hung open.

Robin laughed and gave Beast Boy a high-five. "Nice one."

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**3. Costumed Superheroes**

_(Inspired by a strip from "Sherman's Lagoon")_

Speedy tugged on the collar of his costume. "But we're superheroes!"

Bee fixed her headdress and sighed. "Yes, and we're the same superheroes who've been invited to the city's charity costume party. Try to bear with it, Speedy."

"But what's going to happen if bad guys come over and attack?"

"Kid Flash, Jinx, Starfire and Sparky are on it." Bee replied, while silently counting to ten. "Aqualad, Mas, Menos! You guys ready?"

"Sí, sí nos estamos preparando. (1)" Mas' voice came up from behind her.

"No hay necesidad de apresurarse. (2)" Menos added, fixing his collar.

Aqualad shrugged and fixed his hat. "I guess I'm ready too." Then, a smile broke on his face. "So who's flyboy going as? Peter Pan?"

Speedy scoffed. "For you information, fishboy, I'm Robin Hood."

"Yeah, sure." Aqualad grinned. "You look a lot like Green Arrow to me though. Or a scarier version of Peter Pan."

"Yeah, laugh it up." Speedy frowned. "Who are _you_ going as? Captain Stink-a-Lot?"

The other Titan scoffed, mimicking Speedy's earlier gesture. "For your information, flyboy, I'm going as a pirate."

"Yeah, could've fooled anyone." Speedy crossed his arms. "So, who're the twins going as?"

"¡Estamos toreros! (3)" Menos answered gleefully, while Mas waved his matador cape around.

"Bullfighters, huh?" Speedy shrugged. "So we're all going like this, while Bee's all decked out in a dress. Why so formal?"

Aqualad also turned expectantly at Bee, while the twins were bullfighting behind him.

It took Bee some time before she could answer. "I don't know," she breathed out. "It's just that I've had this dress for some time now and I thought that today was the perfect time to wear it."

"¡Lucha, lucha! (4)" Mas called from the background.

Aqualad cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence. "Well Bee, you um… You look really nice in that dress."

"Yeah, nice break from that costume of yours- Ow!" Speedy rubbed his head, while Bee smiled at Aqualad.

"Thanks, guys," she smiled. "Now come on, we gotta go."

Mas and Menos, upon hearing her stopped playing and dashed outside.

"But you know…" Speedy looked over at Bee. "I could always change my costume for you, so you'd have a proper… Ahh… _Escort_ for the night." He winked.

Aqualad looked over. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what?'" Speedy retorted. "Use your brain, fishboy. If Bee's going as a princess, then I'm obviously going as the-"

"The chauffer." Bee interrupted, tossing the keys over to Speedy, while following the twins outside.

Aqualad all but laughed, while Speedy's face turned a bright red.

"Stuff it, willya?"

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!

**Translation Notes (I GoogleTranslate for this, so I apologize in advance if the Spanish is a bit rough):**

(1) "Yes, yes, we are preparing."

(2) "No need to rush."

(3) "We are bullfighters!"

(4) "Fight, fight!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Useless Notes:** Well, this came quicker than I thought.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**A Day in the Life**

**4. Here's Looking at You**

"Sometimes, I think you move too fast for your own good."

Kid Flash looked up from his hotdog. "Huh?"

Jinx sighed. "Like I could be talking to you about one thing, then you sidetrack to a completely different topic."

"It makes the conversation longer! And more interesting!"

"And most of the time, you don't even let me finish talking," his irate girlfriend huffed.

"But Jinx, longer conversations make what we have more special!"

"What we have?" she repeated. "Okay genius, what do we have, exactly?"

"Well," he started. "I have you and this hotdog, and you have me. Sounds good, huh? What do you say?"

"Yeah, sure." Jinx rolled her eyes, but threw a smile at her boyfriend. "I bet I'm so _lucky_ for what I have."

"You betcha!" Kid Flash winked, gulping down his hotdog. "Well, _there's _a looker."

He turned his head to look at the girl who just passed them. Jinx sighed. "Wall."

"Huh- Ow!" And before Kid Flash knew it, he was on the pavement and on his behind, rubbing the sore bump on his head.

A triumphant-looking Jinx moved in front of him, partially covering the wall that knocked him down. A few steps away, he thought he heard the pretty girl laugh.

Kid Flash grumbled out loud, feeling his ego go down the drain in record time. Just as he was about to pick himself up, Jinx's offered hand was already in his face, making him grin widely.

"What was that again about being too fast for my own good?"

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**5. Guessing Game**

"Hey Cy!" Beast Boy yelled.

Cyborg turned.

"Guess what I am!"

"…Green?"

A pout.

"You gotta let me change first!" And without warning, Beast Boy strapped on a party hat and turned into a grizzly bear.

"Uh." Cyborg muttered, gulping the rest of his milk. "You're still green. And you're a bear."

The green bear grunted and morphed back into Beast Boy. "I'm a party animal! Ha! Get it?"

"Uh." Cyborg raised an eyebrow, failing to see the humor.

"Hey Beast Boy."

The two friends turned to Raven, whose face was buried in one of her books.

She looked up. "Guess what you are."

The proverbial cricket would have chirped, if not for the awkward head-scratching and soft sips of milk.

Raven raised her hand, revealing one of the boys' Stankballs wrapped in her black energy.

"A dead animal."

Cyborg roared with laughter, while Beast Boy crossed his arms.

"Just for the record, Raven, that was so not fu- OOF"

_xxxxxxxxxx_

**6. Pardon my French**

"… So I told the policeman to put his gun down and get the $^# out! Then I beat him up!" Mammoth laughed loudly and slapped his knee. "Oops. Pardon my French."

"Oh that's okay Mammoth, I'm not offended." Jinx said, smiling.

"Oh. Okay." Mammoth paused and looked thoughtful. "You're French?"

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

**A/N:** Well how about that, Jinx gets two appearances here, Mammoth swears and I even threw in some pairing action for the shippers. Who knows what I'll do next?

If you're in the mood for requesting, go right ahead and drop me a line. However, keep in mind that updates won't be as quick as this one, so don't be expecting much.

But in the meantime, stay tuned and thanks for reading!


End file.
